The specific aims of this project are to: identify and recruit key faculty in health services and health policy research; provide faculty development and enrichment experiences for incumbent faculty at Meharry and other predominately minority institutions, strengthen the academic programs offered through Meharry's Division of Community Health Sciences by providing learning experiences for students; develop a broad spectrum of research by working with a coalition of community-based programs and others expedite the dissemination of information derived from health services and health policy research; and increase emphasis on the health concerns of minorities and underserved population. Health services and health policy research is virtually nonexistent in predominately minority institutions. A commitment these institutions to focus attention and resources on assessing the outcomes, effectiveness, and appropriateness of strategies for the prevention, diagnosis, treatment, and management of health conditions in minority populations is a must. The health status of African-Americans and other minorities in the U.S. mandates a national health services and health policy research agenda that addresses the full range of issues that contributes to this growing gap. This nation needs to achieve a better understanding of the barriers to health, what works and what does not work and why. Meharry intends to begin addressing these problems through this developmental initiative.